Berceuse
by KawaiiRiniBunny
Summary: Oneshot, Tamaki/Haruhi: Tamaki and Haruhi's anniversary is approaching, and Tamaki has no idea what to get her. Chaos ensues. Post-manga storyline.


**A/N: Just a small oneshot I thought of today. I hope you like it.**

**Characters: Tamaki and Haruhi, with small appearances by Kyoya, Yuzuru, Anne-Sophie and Shizue.**

**Warnings: Tamaki-gibberish, and small spoilers as this follows the manga plotline, so if you haven't finished it you may be a little confused. Haruhi and Tamaki marry, Hunny and Reiko marry, and Mori marries (but we don't know who). A fair warning. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tamaki was troubled. Deeply troubled. He was so deeply troubled he had been moping around all day, sighing and flopping from chair to couch to bed and back to chair. He was on his fifth rotation back to his bed when Haruhi finally said something.<p>

"Would you please stop being so _obnoxious_?" She cried, poking her head out of her office. Tamaki paused in his revolution, blue eyes downtrodden and weepy. "What's gotten into you today?"

Heaving his biggest sigh of the day, Tamaki shook his head. "Nothing, Haruhi. I'm just...thinking, that's all."

Eyebrow raised, Haruhi pursed her lips. (She had started doing that after the wedding, something Tamaki thought positively adorable.) "Are you sure? You're not getting sick, are you?"

Tamaki merely smiled, patting his short _(adorable!)_ wife on her pretty little head and walked past her office. "I'm sure. Don't worry about me, my dear. I'm fine..."

Haruhi watched her husband walk away, and crossed her arms over her chest. _Why's he always so weird?_

* * *

><p>"-And then she looked at me with those huge brown eyes and I just couldn't <em>stand<em> it anymore, Kyoya! _What am I going to do_?"

On the other end of the phone, the bespectacled man winced at the outrageous pitches his friend's voice could reach. "Rewind a bit please, Tamaki. _Why_ are you screeching at me?"

Sniffling, Tamaki clutched the phone with both hands, looking around himself before answering. He was outside his and Haruhi's home, crouched behind the garden shed near the back of the property. This was a matter of the utmost importance. Haruhi could know _nothing_.

"I don't know what to get Haruhi for a anniversary present! It's almost the one year anniversary of that joyous day when we joined hands in that beautiful, romantic journey that is marriage, and I'm about to screw everything up! You gotta help me, Kyoya!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Kyoya sighed. "You're over thinking things, Tamaki. Just get her some flowers and take her out to dinner or something." He couldn't figure out why Tamaki called him instead of one of the other club members who were actually _married_, like Mori or Hunny. Honestly, the man was a fool.

"But I already _do that_ everyday! This has to be special! Super special! Do you want Haruhi to leave me because I get her a unfitting present?" Tamaki's voice was borderline hysteric.

"I hardly think Haruhi would leave you over such a _stupid_ thing, Tamaki, honestly-"

"You don't _understand_!" Tamaki cried. "I'm gonna go talk to someone who does!" _Click._

Rolling his eyes, Kyoya shut his phone and turned back to his work. "I swear, I wouldn't blame Haruhi if she did leave him over this. I am never getting married if this is what I'd have to deal with."

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy!"<em>

Yuzuru Suoh looked up from his newspaper and smiled. "Tamaki! I didn't know you were coming. How are you-" He was interrupted as Tamaki collapsed on the floor, a puddle of tears already soaking into the carpet. "What on earth is _wrong_ with you, son?"

"I don't know what to get Haruhi for our anniversary and she's going to leave me and I'll be alone for the rest of my life and...and..." The trauma of this future must have been too much to bear, for Tamaki commenced to mumble into the carpet, not making any recognizable noises whatsoever.

Hand on his chin, Yuzuru mused on this. "That's right! It's almost your one year anniversary, isn't it? I'll have to send you two something..." More unintelligible noises were emitted from the weeping mass on the floor, and Yuzuru crouched towards the floor.

"Have no fear, Tamaki! I'm sure we'll think of something for your adorable little wife. Now let's see..." Getting up, he strode towards his computer, clicking it to life. He browsed for a few minutes, ignoring his son's pitiful cries before apparently finding what he was looking for. "Look here, Tamaki! A list of anniversary gifts sure to make Haruhi fall into even more love with you!"

Tamaki was at his side almost instantly, face red from where it was pressed against the carpet. "Whaddas it say?" He mumbled, wiping his face.

"Let's see..." Yuzuru murmured, scrolling down the frilly pink web page. (If he had any doubts as to if a web page could even be _considered_ frilly, this one put them to rest. It was pink and lacy and everything, completely frilly.) "This here says girls love ponies. Get her a pony, Tamaki!"

Squinting, Tamaki thought for a bit. He faintly remembered a day when the Host Club had visited Ouran's stables, and Haruhi _had_ seemed to like the small pony she had been feeding. However, that _was_ the day he had met the young lady who had confessed his love for him the next week, so maybe a pony would be a bad idea.

"What's this?" A sweet voice interrupted the two men, along with the opening of a door. Anne-Sophie and Shizue Suoh entered, the former with a serene smile on her face. "Tamaki, how nice to see you. Where's Haruhi?"

"_Mommy_!" Tamaki cried, face shining with "And grandmother! You're girls!"

The women seemed a bit take aback at this statement. "Uh, yes, Tamaki, we are. Why do you, um, ask?"

"What do I get Haruhi for our anniversary?"

The women looked at each other, a knowing look in their eyes. "Are you having trouble thinking of a gift, dear?" His mother asked, smiling.

The defeated, depressed look on his face must have said so, because Anne-Sophie sat on the loveseat, motioning for her son to sit next to her. Tamaki plopped into the cushions, lower lip trembling.

"Anniversaries are special events, points in time where you can look back and say 'We've made it this far!'" Tamaki looked at his mother, listening intently.

"As such," Shizue came forward, placing her hand on the couch behind her grandson and daughter-in-law, "One must be careful when thinking of the proper way to celebrate such important dates."

Tamaki looked confused, so Anne-Sophie placed her hand on his, leaning forward. "What we're saying is, the gift should come from your _heart_, Tamaki. Give Haruhi something that will make her _truly_ happy." Shizue nodded in agreement, while Yuzuru plopped his cheek onto his hand. "So I'm guessing a pony is out of the question then...too bad."

Thinking for a moment, Tamaki began to smile. "Thanks, mom, grandmother," he said softly, planting a kiss on Anne-Sophie's cheek. "I think I know what to do now."

* * *

><p>The day eventually arrived, and Tamaki was ready, albeit a bit nervous. He had planned it all out ever since his conversation with his mother. <em>'I hope you're right. Haruhi's gonna love this.'<em>

"Tamaki?" He could hear her calling for him, already close to the parlor door.

"I'm in here!" He called. The door handle turned, and Haruhi stepped inside. "What are you doing," she asked, patting her hair nervously. "I thought we were-" She was interrupted as Tamaki strode forward, taking her hand.

"This way, mademoiselle," he said quietly, leading her to a chair he had pulled up next to his piano. As Haruhi tried to protest, he placed a thin finger on her lips, smiling nervously. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a creamy card, and handed it to his wife. "Happy anniversary, Haruhi," he whispered into her ear, kissing her cheek gently as he pulled away and sat at the piano, stretching his fingers.

Looking at the card, Haruhi saw that it was blank save for two gold embossed words.

_'Haruhi's Lullaby'_

Tamaki began to play, a beautiful sonnet full of love and devotion, hope and cherished memories. Haruhi leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes and letting the music flow over her in waves of peace and love. She wasn't expecting this, and it was beautiful.

Soon the song tinkled to an ending, and Tamaki stood, a nervous look on his face. "Did you like it?" He asked quietly, fidgeting with his tie. Haruhi smiled, taking his hand and holding it to her face.

"It was beautiful," she whispered, and reached up for his face. They kissed sweetly for a few moments before she broke away, a knowing smiled on her face.

"Now it's time for your present." Tamaki grinned. "What is it?" _I hope it's a pony!_

Haruhi grinned, hands clasped in front of her belly. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Tee hee. I love this pairing. <strong>

**I want to do a Kyoya/OC story someday, but I need to concentrate on my other projects before I even think about that...**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
